


Hello From the Other Side

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Series: Twisted and Bent: A Series of Unusual Oneshots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another JeanMarco oneshot. This one is different from the first one I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello From the Other Side

      Jean picked up the phone and dialed Marco’s number for the fifth time that day, and for the fifth time that day, it went straight to Marco’s voicemail.  
      _“Hello~! You’ve reached the phone of Marco Bodt! I’m not here right now, so just leave a message after the beep or try again later!”_ Jean waited for the beep before speaking.  
      “Hey, Marco. I hate it when you don’t pick up. I really miss you. I’m thinking of coming to visit you soon. Don’t know when though. Um, yeah, I-“ Jean’s voice caught in his throat. **I love you, Marco.** Why couldn’t he just come out and say it? “Uh, see you soon, hopefully. Bye.”  
      Jean hung up and buried his face in his hands. He stayed that way for a few minutes before getting up and trudging to Marco’s room. Jean examined the picture of them on Marco’s side table. He remembered the day they took that picture. Marco had forgotten to bring sunscreen when they went to the beach, so they were both bright red, but they smiled and had fun nonetheless. Jean chuckled at the memory. Marco had apologized a million times that day and hoped he hadn’t ruined their friendship. Jean had to assure him that it would take more than a sunburn to ruin their friendship. He placed the picture frame back on the table and went back into the living room of their small, two-bedroom apartment. Jean picked up his phone and dialed Marco’s number again.  
      _“Hello~! You’ve reached the phone of Marco Bodt! I’m not here right now, so just leave a message after the beep or try again later!”_ Jean didn’t hesitate this time.  
      “I can’t wait, Marco. I’m coming for you today. There’s something I need to tell you.” Jean hung up, once again, and ran to his own room to grab his emergency travel bag. He locked the apartment door and rushed to his motorcycle. It took him the rest of the day to pick up a bouquet and then to get to where Marco was staying. Parking his motorcycle, Jean took a moment to breathe. From now on, things were going to be different.  
      Jean walked down the path, taking in the scenery. He thought about how beautiful all the gravestones looked with the sun setting behind them. He read all the names, looking for one in particular. At the end of the path, right in the middle of a small garden, was where Marco lay, peacefully sleeping. Jean stopped and took another deep breath.  
      “H-hey, Marco. I’m here now. I, uh, brought you some flowers.” Jean laid the bouquet in front of Marco’s grave and then sat his bag next to him as he laid down. “I really, really miss you. There’s actually something I need to tell you, but I need to tell you face-to-face, so I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
      Jean rummaged through his travel bag. He pulled out a small handgun and released the safety on it.  
      “Goodbye.”  
      With a shaky hand, Jean placed the barrel against his head and pulled the trigger. There was a brief flash of pain before everything went black.  
      Suddenly, Jean’s vision was filled with a bright golden light. He blinked a couple times to allow his eyes to adjust. He was standing in an open space, nothing in sight. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and turned around.  
      “Marco?”  
      “Jean? What are you doing here?” Jean smiled wide as he rushed to where Marco was standing.  
      “I came to see you! There’s something I need to tell you and it just had to be said in person.”  
      “Jean, what could you possibly have to tell me? What was more important than your life?” Jean’s smile faded. He swallowed hard before taking in Marco’s appearance. He had an ethereal beauty. It dawned on Jean that this really was Marco standing before him and all his pent up tears came flowing out. Marco, surprised, wrapped Jean in a hug. “Tell me, Jean, what is it?”  
      “Marco, I missed you so much. I’ve been so lonely. I thought time was supposed to heal, but I haven’t done any healing. I needed to tell you that I love you. I never got to tell you before.”  
      Marco pulled away just enough to look Jean in the eyes.  
      “Jean, I-I love you too. I wanted to tell you so badly, but it happened so suddenly and I never got the chance. You shouldn’t have cut your life short though. You had so many years ahead of you. I wanted you to live a long and happy life, Jean.”  
      “I couldn’t. Not without you. You’re the only one I ever wanted, Marco, and now we can be together. Forever.”  
      Marco embraced Jean again. Jean was the one to pull away this time. He placed his hands on Marco’s cheeks and gently pulled him in for a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced. Jean was breathless. Marco blushed, then smiled. He stepped back and held a hand out to Jean.  
      “C’mon. I want to introduce you to everyone else. I met Eren’s mom and even Armin’s family. They’re all so nice, I think you’ll like them!”  
      Jean took Marco’s hand and followed him towards a great white light. It felt like all of Jean’s pain and worries had just melted away. Things were definitely going to be different from now on.


End file.
